Chocolate caliente
by GishelSasuhina
Summary: La mente de Sasuke solo está deseoso de aquellos carnosos labios sabor a chocolate... Una vez probados no los querrá dejar...(One shot) (ok, lo sé mal summary a pesar que yá pasó navidad T-T patéenme)


**Chocolate caliente**

-"_Vaya que fastidioso es todo esto_" - Pensó para sí.

Algo o mejor dicho alguien se acercaba del lado contrario de la calle, desde lejos no podía distinguir quién era, y tampoco le importaba, cuando estuvo más cerca notó que se trataba de Hyuga Hinata, por aquellos ojos grandes y perlados, y su piel blanca. Ella llevaba en las manos una caja mediana, noto que el decorado era creatividad propia, y pudo sentir el olor proveniente de la caja. -"_Galletas"-_ Dijo en sí mismo. Olían muy bien y estaban recién orneadas. Pero… Algo le llamó la atención, cuando estaba a centímetros de pasar por su lado, empezó a caminar lento hasta detenerse y la siguió con la vista. Ella no se detuvo, pasó de recto, es como si no lo hubiera notado. Ninguna chica en su vida lo había ignorado, fue la primera. Se sintió un poco incomodo por aquella escena, volteó a mirar hacia donde se dirigía. Reconoció aquel lugar, era la habitación de Naruto, estaba buscándolo. Se volteó y siguió su camino.

- Horas después.

-**Felíz navidad Sakura!** – Grito un muchacho rubio de ojos azules.

-**Gracias, y… NO VUELVAS A GRITARME AL OIDO**! – Dijo una pelirosa de ojos verdes. Miró que alguien se acercaba – **Oh! Sasuke!, estas aquí, te estuve buscando.**

- **Hmp**. – Fue lo único que se escuchó del moreno. Sasuke vió que Naruto tenía la cajita de galletas, estaba casi vacía.

-**Bueno que tal si vamos a tomarnos una foto con Santa!** – Empezó entusiasmado el rubio. Estaban en la plaza central de Konoha. Donde se había realizado un festival navideño a lo grande, para toda la aldea.

-**Naruto! ¿Ya estás un poco grande para esas cosas crees?**

**-"**_**Vaya, creo que me equivoqué al venir donde estos dos"**_ – Pensó el moreno. Al voltear la mirada, pudo ver a Hinata sentada en una banca, al parecer, Naruto había recibido las galletas, pero no la invitó a salir.

-**Sa-Sasuke ¿A dónde vas?** – Preguntó la pelirosa un poco preocupada.

**-Enseguida vuelvo** – En realidad no quería que lo siguiera.

No sabía por qué motivo se dirigía hacia ella. Llegó a quedar en frente, Hinata levantó la mirada un poco confundida.

**-Sa-Sasuke?... Buenas noches**. – Bajó la mirada.

El moreno no quitaba le quitaba la mirada de encima. Hinata se sentía incomoda, y decidió pararse para marcharse.

-**Fe….**

-**¿Uh? **– Hinata se detuvo, y volteó a verlo. Al parecer trataba de decirle algo.

-**Fe..liz, Na… vidad** – Dijo con dificultad, el ser amable era algo nuevo para él. Al parecer se sentía un poco celoso al saber que fue la única que no le había prestado atención ni siquiera para esa fecha.

**-Gracias** – Le dijo con una sonrisa. – **Feliz Navidad a ti también**. – Volteó para irse.

_¿Es que acaso esa chica estaba mal? ¿Se iría así nada más? Lo estaba… __¿ignorando?_

**-Espera…** – Nunca creí que llegaría a hacer esto. – ¿**Quieres…. Qué… te invite algo? Digo…. Porque… estaría mal que…** - No sabía ni lo que decía. - …

**-Claro** – Una sonrisa suave se le formó en el rostro.

Estaban en camino luego de comprar un delicioso chocolate caliente y unos panecillos de canela. Se sentaron ambos en una mesita cerca de la plaza. Hinata estaba sonrojada, él no le quitaba la mirada, por lo que tomó su chocolate un poco apurada, pero había olvidado que estaba caliente. Sasuke la miraba con detenimiento, no se había dado cuenta de lo hermosa que era.

Observó como se quejaba. – **Descuida, se cómo hacerte pasar el dolor…** - No sabía el porqué lo había dicho, tampoco el porqué de su reacción, simplemente lo deseaba…. Quería sentirlo.

-**S-sa…** - Antes de decir algo más, Hinata se había quedado helada. No podía moverse. La peligrosa y sensual reacción del Uchiha le impedía moverse.

Tocó los carnosos labios de ella, con mucha delicadeza, estaban temblando. Luego empezó a saborearlo, el sabor de sus labios y el chocolate hacían una deliciosa combinación. Hinata estaba quieta, y empezó a imitarlo. Sasuke aparto unos centímetros sus labios de ella. Y abrió un poco los ojos, ella aun los tenía cerrados, al parecer estaba esperando por más. Luego siguió besándola un poco más profundo. Se separó de ella, bajando la mirada, ocultando su rostro en sus delicados hombros, tomándola de las manos.

-**Hinata….** – No sabía bien lo que quería decir.-

-**E-está bien… se… se me… pasó el dolor… gracias.** – Estaba completamente roja, le había correspondido, le gustó aquel beso.

Sasuke levantó la mirada para seguir viéndola. Realmente parecía un ángel. No podía creerlo, aun deseaba sus labios.

-**Creo… que deberíamos…tomar nuestros chocolates, se enfriarán. .**

**-¿Quieres quemarte otra vez?-** Dijo algo divertido.

Hinata se encendió como un tomate. – **E-ehhhh! Yoo… yoo… noo.. lo dije… por….**

**-Hmp, está bien** - Dijo mirando a un lado – _**Aún estoy deseoso de… mas…**_ - Lo ultimo lo dijo en susurro y bajando la mirada. Tomó el rostro de Hinata con ambas manos, y la atrajo hacia sus labios.Y luego pensó para sí – _Te lo agradezco chocolate caliente…_

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**y ese es el FIN- corto pero espero les haya gustado. T3T  
**


End file.
